User talk:Colin687
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Colin687, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Colin687 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 23:17, May 23, 2012 Talk Page Start Heyy Colin! Ivy Snape 16:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ivy! Sorting Football444 Owl Me! Pigfarts!!! 17:26,5/30/2012 Answer First off, please sign your name and what time you posted yoru message like this:~~~~ It will also put a link to your page. Classes end this coming Monday, and Finals begin and run for 2 weeks. If I were you I would create my talk bubble for my character, the roleplay a little bit in the library, the black lake etc, and then join in classes when they begin again next year in a couple weeks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to do nothing. Again, once you do your talk bubble, you can roleplay, so you can talk with others in the common rooms, and all sorts of stuff. If you wanted to you could even take some of the finals. Just because you haven't been here doesn't mean you can't participate. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, please sign your name, so there's an easy link to your page. If you wanted you could take the finals, then start next year as a second year. I'll be posting a list of all the finals and how to take them in the common rooms, in a couple days. Your common room will be Ravenclaw Tower. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Your signature worked fine. If you like, you can take the finals, and still be a 1st Year next year, or not take the finals and be a first year. Either way is fine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) For the exams, I will be posting them in the common rooms (so Ravenclaw Tower on Monday, so check then. To prepare, check out the classes you would like to take, and look through the rp's and archives for the 1st Years. For example, I teach transfiguration, and my class was here, and check out the 1st Year archive for what we did this year. You can also check out the homework here to see what homework the 1st Years did, and sort of what they're expected to know. You can do that for any of the classes. the whole list of classes is listed on the schedule at the top of your common room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Colin are you gonna talk (ur still logged into chat)? Ivy Snape 01:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Owl Mail: Talk Bubble Hey! It's WordSmith. I've finished making your bubble. I'm sorry, I've improvised at the colors and the picture. But it's only temporary, just owl me your desired color and file picture. And for the instruction how to post with your talk bubble. Here it is: Just copy and paste it, and it would look like this. '' [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] 08:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) hello? XD Ivy Snape 17:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Relations There are many related people here. People often make brothers/sisters, or have their teachers have students at hogwarts. You can make your own characters relations on your own, but if you want to be related to another person's character, just ask them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, there are also dating relationships. They are fake, and we don't allow any content above a PG rating on here, so kissing is about as far as it would be allowed to go. However beyond that I know of at least 3-4 couples on the site already. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Death does happen here, though it's not a casual thing, because then our characters have to rp as if someone had died. Characters come and go often, but actual death is rare, and usually has major consequesnces. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Hey Colin! Sure, no problem. I guess, its the timezone or maybe because I'll be inactive starting on Wednesday... College stuff. And oh if you still need help or anything, just owl me. :) Happy Roleplaying. [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] 14:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Role-Play I responded; It might be interesting if our characters were friends, by the way, thanks for reminding me to use the signature button; I'm just so forgetful!Melody6 21:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Respond to what page? Melody6 13:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : If I have any ''more ''troubles with the wiki I know just to ask for help, and the admins seem pretty kind about giving help; but right now I don't have any problems, ''yet. Melody6 01:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : I've noticed that the admins are very good at coding, but even a person like myself; A disastar at coding can still get up on the leader board easily. My signature is plain blue too, but you really don't need make any signature too fancy to be considered a good roleplayer Melody6 02:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Wasn't the paragraph on each chapter the homework? At least that's what it said. Also, were do we turn in our homework- our character page? Melody6 10:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Talk to Bry, the guy below where you post on my talk pageColin687 11:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 : How did you find my char's page anyway? It doesn't seem all that colorful.. Melody6 11:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :: This has GOT to be a joke... but it isn't? I had no idea there was a genre of music called "Wrock" (Wizard Rock)...Melody6 01:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Last call to retrive anything from Hogwarts RolePlaying Wiki? I've been getting that message and it's spooky. Melody6 04:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I mastered adding talk bubbles unto templates! :D I guess I'm not such a bad coder after all. Melody6 20:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: If it says nothing on the Homework page, there isnt any. Its just the fact that they havent removed the homework alert yet. Oh, Im not sure. You should contact, Bond. Thanks for telling me. I've been on a lot less lately (see my most recent blog) but I'll try to keep up more. Mistelm helloooo... 17:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Computer As you have been notifing most people (Especailly Teachers) you should write a blog to say your computer as broken down and you can not parcipate as much, so everyone has reference to what as happened, ect. (I sound sort of like an roll back or something when I put it that way :P) Melody6 17:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Not in Class That is perfectly fine. Don't feel like you have to post everyday just when ever you have the free chance. You won't ever be penatilized for it. Thank you for letting me know, --~Peislandgal 02:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I can I can tryI love the Cats, and Wolves 20:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Your Talk Bubbles They just all seemed to disapear, make sure to check your template. (and try not to change pictures to much, just seems like a hastle) Melody6 01:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I can help. I see the problem and I am going to fix it. You should chose different colors (besides blue) for Colin's text so you can see it.I changed it to black and removed extra }} that you had. Király Colin's bubble That would have been a good idea sorry about that. Király The problem is you have two templates. Colin and Colins. You are using the messed up one (Colins) I will try and fix it. Király I am soooo sorry but you will have to go to Bond for this one. It's too much for me. Now I feel bad though because I think I made it worse. It may look invisible but all of your text is still on the source version of the edit page. I am sooo soo sorry I couldn't fix it for you I am going to keep trying though. Király :I fixed it. For now I just removed the more advanced code needed for multiple talk bubbles. When you need a second talk bubble, just let me know and I'll add that all back in. Also, he's right, you have two templates Template:Colins687 and Template:Colin687 please pick one and delete the other, or let me know which to delete. Really the one with the S should be deleted, but I'll let you choose. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, so I fixed your template again. You don't need to edit the template unless you need to change what the bubble looks like, not what it says. ...and there is an easy way to use it, which is the point of a template, so you don't have to copy and paste. Here's how you use it: That will get you this: All you have to do is use that short snippet of code for the bubble, and when you put in the ~~~~~ for the time, it puts in the time for you, and when you change the value that Colin= it will change the message, like so: If you have any other questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Owl Template Alright, I updated your template Template:Colin687 with your new bubble. You use it like this: It will look like this: As you have a multi-bubble template, all your bubbles will go into that single template, and you'll change between them depending on what word you use for the text. Take a look at your template if you like. From now on you should be able to copy and paste the second bubble, then add two extra }'s at the end and make it work for any more you add, but if you have questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster Headmaster's Tower not Headmaster's Office. Gotta get in first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's common knowledge that there are pictures of deceased headmaster's in the Headmaster's tower. Is there a specific roleplay you're trying to explain? If so, could you link me to it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. The portraits don't always stay in the Headmaster's Office...they often wander around the school with the other moving pictures. You can just say you saw it wondering around the school, but know that it's fram is in the Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry. I'm not exactly sure. It would be best to contact User:Bond em7 for this one. --~Peislandgal (talk) 17:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Categories Colin, I'm just sorting out the tags, and I need to ask you to remove the "Hogwarts" tag from your Colin Gillystem character, or at least modify it to "Hogwarts Students". "Hogwarts" as a tag is meant for places and a few very special events and items. All the best, Alex Jiskran (talk) 16:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Astronomy Tower It's OK, I'll be posting there in a while right now. Red, Your Average, CRAZY Nerd (talk) 12:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Characters Names Character last names are fine, as long as the characters are not directly related to any of the canon characters. I'll double check these, so thanks for letting me know, but we don't care what a character's last name is as long as they don't claim to be related. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spells Professor Euclide is currently been kidnapped, which is why nothing has been posted on his class, which is also the case with Transfiguration and Professor Kinsel. Now things should hopefully be posted by next week. As for the spell list, at the beginning of each year, you get to choose spells of the spell list. For a first year, you choose 10 1st Year spells as soon as you create the character, and add 7 more spells each year after. The spells learned in class and such are in addition to these, and go in the "Admin Approved/Learned Elsewhere" Section at the bottom. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Once you have the bubble, poost in the Headmaster's Office, creating a new section with you're character's name, and post with the mother's bubble, somthing about coming in, the headmaster had invited her etc, or somthing similar as to why she's there, and then I'll post greeting her, and we can go from there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Your talk bubble should be fixed now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC)